This invention relates to a monorail system and in particular relates to a monorail track system having a high-speed track switching mechanism.
In the past, most systems devised for monorail tracks have been train systems having multiple, interconnected cars making periodic and predetermined stops at central loading stations. As such, the necessity for a reliable, high-speed track switching mechanism has not been high. Customarily, track switching is required primarily at repair depots and other service areas where one or more cars or trains may be sidelined for removal from service during off peak hours or repair. In situations where transport systems have multiple routes, and track switching is required, for route changes, switching mechanisms have substantial lead time to accomplish the track switch before the passenger train arrives at the switching junction.
In the monorail system devised, however, cars are not coupled in an elongated train, but are individually propelled along the track and are selectively removed from the track route to a station for passenger loading. The remaining cars not directed at a local station continue on the common route to their destination. In the preferred embodiment, the individual cars are relatively small such that they constitute personalized vehicles equivalent to a common taxi cab. In such a situation, where each car carries from one to four passengers, the number of cars on the service route must be substantially increased and the switching action to divert a single car for passenger pick-up or unloading must be virtually instantaneous in order that the unswitched cars are not delayed and are not affected by diversions of individual cars.
The absence of a safe and reliable, high-speed, switching mechanism to remove cars from a common service route and return them the route after loading or unloading has impeded the adoption of a personalized-type of transit system.
The capital costs to construct a public transport system requires a passenger capacity that was not previously possible for independent rail car systems. The devised system with the high-speed, track switching mechanism has enabled the necessary passenger capacity to be achieved for a service route with multiple stations. By incorporation of a scheme that diverts only those cars to stations as commanded by passengers, the remaining cars on the service route can proceed to their specified destination, by-passing intermediate stations. This scheme enables a continuous steady flow of cars along the service route with a minimum spacing between cars.